


An Inaba Ghoul

by Aragacki



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Tokyo Ghoul AU, ghoul au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragacki/pseuds/Aragacki
Summary: A really short fic in which yosuke hanamura is ghoul adjusting to life in inaba





	An Inaba Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, but I just really really love ghoul aus.

Inaba absolutely terrified him. Everything about it, from its close-knit people to its miniscule size, screamed danger. Every condition was wrong for a ghoul to survive. No dark alleys, a small number of possible victims, and an entire town who knew who he was. Didn't help being the son of the infamous Junes manager. When his dad first told him that they'd be moving to this hickhole of a town he thought he had been joking.  
"Junes offered me a position I couldn't refuse. We'll live." His dad had told Yosuke dismissively after witnessing Yosuke's distressed panic. "What kind of ghoul would you be if you couldn't feed yourself?"'  
"Oh, and what will you be doing to survive in that death trap? You do realize how quickly you'll be found out if you hunt?! I've heard the stories, dad." And that's when Yosuke lost all what little trust he had extended to his father.  
"I've got myself figured out, but its only enough for me and your mom, so you're on your own. Figure it out." 

Yosuke silently cussed to himself after recalling the memory. "Figure it out my ass." He had been in Inaba for nearly 3 months and was starving. What little food he could afford to bring with him from the city had run out a few weeks ago, and even then, it had barely kept him fed. So now he found himself in one of the rarely used roads off the shopping district, hoping some unlucky shopper would just happen to take the wrong way home. And there he remained, hood up, hiding in the trees for what seemed like an eternity. Patience had never been his strong suit, when he did hunt, he preferred to pick a target and stalk them until he found a suitable spot to make his move. You just couldn’t do that here. He had found a plethora of hidden locations with a distinct lack of people, but Inaba simply lacked the numbers to blend in. God this sucks. He felt a gnawing in his stomach as his body demanded food. "You're just gonna have to wait a little longer." He whispered to himself. He had no idea what he was doing.  
His internal monologue was caught off by a loud "Hey!" That startled him enough for him to fall off his perch with a distinct "Thud!". When he opened his eyes, a girl with a dirty blonde bob haircut was leaning over him, grinning smugly. "You're not very good at this are you?" She said, more of a statement than a question.  
"Thanks for noticing." Yosuke winced out as he stood up, dull achingly from the fall and his ever-growing hunger. "Wait." His eyes widened as he recognized the girl. "Wait, holy shit, your Chie Satonaka!"  
"Thanks for noticing, and you’re the new transfer student! And a ghoul if I had to take a guess." She smirked smugly, but before Yosuke could start panicking, she said, "Oh, don't worry, I’m one too, but i try not to make it as obvious. Anybody vaguely aware of their surroundings would see you up there. What were you thinking?”  
Quick to defend himself, Yosuke snapped back with, “What else am I supposed to do out here?? Not like theres much where else to hide in this hellhole. I don’t get how other ghouls make do out here!”  
It was Chie’s turn to widen her eyes. “Wait, your from the city? Did you ever get in any cool fights?? There's not enough ghouls round here to warrant territory disputes, so we never have any excuse to have some action, but I here about how tough city ghouls are all, the, time.”  
“I mean, yeah, a few here and there? Not an absurd amount, ya know? But enough to know a few things.”  
“You have to teach me! I’ve always wanted to learn how to fight, I learned some kung foo but I wanna know how to fight like a real, actual ghoul, kagune and all.”  
Yosuke snorted, “Pfff, why would I do that? All you've really done so far is insult me.”  
Chie’s previous wide eyed admiration suddenly disappeared as she turned rather serious. “Look. You obviously don’t know how to survive out here. In a few months you’d probably either get caught or starve. If you teach me to fight like a city ghoul, I’ll teach you to hunt like a rural one. What’s it gonna be?” She finished with crossing her arms defiantly.  
Yosuke stayed silent for a moment. It’s not like he wanted to saddle himself with the responsibility of teaching this ghoul, but what other option did he have?  
“Alright, fine, you got me, I’ll teach you.”


End file.
